Dante x Vergil Darkest emotion
by Diana Wong
Summary: Dante has loved his brother for a very long time, but Vergil doesn't like him that way. Their father tells them that it's not unusual for demon twins to mate, but Vergil refuses to do it. What will Dante to? Yaoi! Twincest and strong language!
1. Chapter 1

They became fifteen today. Vergil didn't really care about it. It was just another birthday. He never really was one to celebrate his birthdays. The last time he actually got excited about it was when he was about to turn six. That was a long time ago. Dante on the other hand was just as excited as the past fourteen years of his life. He was jumping around and had a hard time controlling his excitement. Vergil just rolled his eyes. Their mom and dad were out shopping. Vergil knew they were planning on surprising them. He had overheard them talking about it the other week. He hadn't told Dante though. He didn't want to destroy the fun for his brother. Vergil was lying on his bed at the moment and read a book. It was a really exciting book about a man going to the demon world. Dante stopped jumping around for a moment and sat down beside him.

"Hey Verge, what are you reading?" He asked his older twin and started to play with his white hair. Vergil liked when he was doing that. It felt nice. He showed the book's front to his brother.

Dante read the title, but wasn't really interested in it. He just wanted his brother's attention. Vergil continued reading. Dante leaned closer to smell his hair. It smelled of that fresh shampoo his brother used. It meant he had newly taken a shower. Vergil stopped reading to look at him with a questioning look.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Happy that he finally got Vergil's attention, Dante just answered with:

"Smelling your hair." And continued doing so. Vergil sighed.

"You're weird Dante." He said.

"Am I really?" His younger twin asked and put a thumb on his older brother's lower lip. It felt soft against his skin. Vergil slapped his hand away.

"Okay, now you're really weird." He said and picked up his book again. Dante let him read and instead focused on drawing on his back with a finger. When his finger passed between Vergil's shoulder blades the older teen gasped.

"Stop it! It tickles!" He said and kicked his younger brother off the bed. Dante landed on his ass and grimaced.

"That wasn't nice Verge!" He said and glared at him. Vergil glared back.

"Stop being so irritating then." He said coldly and continued reading. Dante didn't know what his brother found so interesting in books. How could a couple of letters be entertaining? He got bored and simply watched his twin flip page and continue reading. An idea formed in his head. He'd always seen Vergil as pretty and wanted to touch him in ways brothers shouldn't be touching each other, but they were turning fifteen now. His hormones got the better of him sometimes and he had a hard time stopping himself, especially when the older Sparda twin was asleep or newly showered. This was one of those times. He stood up and snatched the book out of Vergil's hands. Vergil glared at him and got off the bed.

"Give it back Dante." He said angrily. Dante shook his head.

"Only if you give me a kiss, brother." He said with a smile. Vergil sighed. He probably thought that Dante was messing with him. So he kissed him and got back the book as Dante promised. Dante smiled to himself. This was fun. He liked the feeling of his brother's lips against his own and wanted to feel more. He looked around the room he and his brother shared to find a lonely sneaker in the corner. He grinned and picked it up. He took the shoelace and threw the sneaker into the corner again. Vergil was once again reading. He was almost finished with the book now and didn't suspect that Dante had some kind of plan that involved him. He just turned the page to read the last one. Dante sneaked closer to his brother with the shoelace in his hands. He waited until Vergil put the book down before he surprised the older teen by flipping him onto his back. Vergil looked surprised. Dante seized his chance to grab his brother's wrists and tied them to the headboard with the shoelace. Vergil just stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he started to struggle.

"Dante! Untie me at once!" He said and glared daggers at his brother. Dante smiled at him.

"No." He said and pulled Vergil's blue vest over his head. It was left around his wrists since he couldn't take it off without having to untie his brother. Vergil tried to kick him and nearly succeeded, but to his disappointment Dante just moved out of the way and straddled him instead.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked his younger brother. Dante put a hand on Vergil's chest. His skin was hot against his hand. Weird, Vergil's hands were always cold. That's why Dante had believed his brother's whole body to be cold.

"Your skin is so hot Verge." He said with a smile. Vergil glared at him.

"I hope it burns you." He hissed. Dante laughed and kissed him.

The older Sparda twin froze. He couldn't believe this! Was Dante really kissing him? He didn't notice that his mouth was open until he Dante's tongue started playing with his own. His eyes widened with shock. What was going on? What in the world was Dante thinking? They were brothers for god's sake! He didn't even notice Dante's hand slip into his pants before he felt him touch him. He gasped as he felt Dante's fingers play with him. His body reacted to his touch even if he didn't want it to.

"S-stop…" Vergil stuttered when Dante broke the kiss. Dante ignored his brother's plea and went on kissing the older twin's neck. Vergil screwed his eyes shut. Dante was now stroking his member. He bit his lip as to not make any sound.

"You're getting hard." Dante whispered in his ear. Vergil shuddered.

"I-I am n-not!" He said through clenched teeth. A silent moan escaped his lips and made Dante grin. He licked his brother's lips.

"You like when I'm touching you, right Verge?" He said and kissed his jaw. Vergil opened his eyes to glare at him.

"Stop t-talking like that!" He said and blushed. Dante smiled at him.

"But you like when I'm talking like this. I can feel it down here." He said and squeezed his brother's member lightly. Vergil gasped.

This was the first time that Dante actually had seen Vergil helpless and it turned him on. He didn't care if they were brothers anymore. He just wanted to continue touching Vergil. They could hear the front door open and their parents voices reached them.

"D-Dante stop! They're home! What if they come up here?" Vergil tried. He probably hoped that Dante would see how stupid he was and stop. Dante shrugged and continued stroking his brother's member as he pulled down his pants and boxers with his free hand.

"Dante stop it." Vergil said silently. Dante froze for a second and looked at him. Was he about to cry? That's a first one.

"I'm sorry Verge, but I can't." He apologized and took his brother's member in his mouth.

Vergil gasped and threw his head back.

"W-wha…" Was all he managed to say and screwed his eyes shut again. Was Dante really giving him a blowjob? No, it had to be a nightmare. A lot of thoughts ran through Vergil's head as Dante was… working… on his lower parts. What in the world had gotten into Dante? Vergil had been sexually attracted to someone before, but never his own brother. This was wrong in so many ways. He moaned loudly as Dante started to lick him.

Dante sat between the older teen's legs so that he wouldn't be able to close them. He had the time of his life and he hoped Vergil was enjoying it too.

"Dante I'm about to…" Vergil said with a husky voice. The older teen curled his toes. Dante knew he was close. Vergil didn't have to finish his sentence for him to know. Dante just knew it anyway. Vergil came in his mouth and the stubborn idiot didn't make any noise. Too bad, Dante wanted to hear him moan his name or something. He swallowed everything and then smiled at Vergil. His brother still had his eyes closed. Dante found him unbelievably sexy. Suddenly the door opened and their mother looked inside.

Vergil opened his eyes and stared at her in pure horror. Dante just smiled and waved. Eva just blinked in surprise and began to smile.

"I'm sorry boys. Dinner is ready soon." She said and closed the door. Vergil stared after her. Their mother had seen it, which meant their father would hear of it. She didn't even get angry. Dante got off him and untied his hands.

"Yay, it's dinner, but I prefer the way you taste Vergil." He said, licked his lips and left the room. Vergil blushed. He couldn't believe what just had happened.

They sat by the dinner table. It was really quiet. Vergil didn't know how to act or what to say. Dante acted like nothing happened. Their father didn't really seem different either and their mother just smiled. He couldn't take it anymore.

"So… Uhm, mother… about what happened before…" He started, but Eva interrupted him.

"Oh, don't be so shy Vergil. I knew this day would come." She said. Vergil looked surprised.

"What? What day?" He asked confused.

"The day our two sons would mate." Sparda answered casually and continued eating. Vergil quickly rose from his chair.

"MATE!" He exclaimed and stared at both his parents. Sparda nodded.

"Yes, it's not unusual for demon twins to mate with each other. We also have the same partner for the rest of our lives." He explained. Vergil stared at him. He didn't believe it.

"But… Dante is the only one who seems to like that idea and mother, we weren't doing **that**." He whined.

"I wanted to." Dante said with his mouth full of food. Vergil glared at him.

"I hate you. Why do I need to mate with my own brother? That's disgusting! It's wrong! I absolutely won't do it!" He yelled and left the dinner table. His food was left unfinished. The remaining three stared after him. Dante sighed.

"Mom, is it true that I can mate with Vergil and it won't be wrong in any kind of way?" He asked. His mother nodded happily.

"Of course Dante. Just give him some time. I'm sure he will come to think of you in that way too. All you two need to do is mate and you will be together forever." Dante smiled at her.

"Thanks mom."

Absolutely unthinkable! There was no way… Him and Dante? No! They were brothers! It was wrong in so many different ways. He didn't even feel that way about the younger twin. Not at all, but Dante seemed to really want him that way. Vergil sat down on his bed. This was the worst birthday ever. He now made it official. Worst. Birthday. Ever. He sighed heavily and picked up another book. He really tried to concentrate, but the mating thing kept pestering his mind.

"Come on Vergil. You can ignore it. Just… ignore it." He told himself and continued reading. Something was seriously wrong with his family. How could they expect him to mate with his own brother? He found himself thinking about it instead of reading again. He sighed and threw the book on the floor.

"This can't be happening…" He mumbled to himself. The door opened and Dante entered the room. The fact that they shared a room didn't make anything better. He desperately tried to ignore his younger brother and picked up his book again. He couldn't let it bother him. In fact, it didn't bother him at all. Nope. It didn't bother him at all. Not in the least. Okay, it bothered him a lot! Vergil glanced at his brother. Dante wasn't really doing anything. He just laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

What Vergil didn't know was that Dante was fantasizing about him in ways that would make him blush madly. Like Vergil spreading his legs for him and begging Dante to take him. It made his mouth water and his pants became a little tighter. He listened to the five minutes older devil's breathing. He liked everything about Vergil. How strong his mind was for example. His stubborn and cold personality too. Dante sighed lightly. He could hear Vergil close his book and put it on the bedside table. He opened one eye to look at his twin. He was standing by the window with a blank expression. He was probably thinking about something. Dante hoped that it was him Vergil thought about. He wouldn't mind invading his brother's thoughts. He laughed inwardly. Poor Vergil. What a brother he had.

Their parents surprise was a big birthday cake and three presents to each of the twins. Dante jumped up and down of excitement. Vergil sighed to himself. How the hell could Dante be so… so childish! Never mind that. Ha watched as Dante tore open his first present. It was a really nice red jacket. It had long sleeves and a high collar. Dante immediately put it on with a happy smile. Vergil had bought a present for him too, but he hadn't given it to him yet. He wasn't sure that Dante would like it. It lying in his pocket at the moment. Dante opened his next present. A new pair of sneakers, black ones. Dante needed those. His old pair of sneakers could barely be recognized as shoes. The younger twin opened his third and last present. Vergil's eyes widened with shock. Was that… lube? What in the world were their parents thinking? His eyes turned to his own presents. He wasn't sure that he would want to open them. Reluctantly he opened the first one. A book. One that he had planned to read. It was probably his mother's idea. She usually knew what he wanted. The second present contained a pair of fingerless leather gloves. He put them on. A perfect fit. He dreaded his third present. If Dante got lube… He didn't want to know.

"Come on Verge! Open!" Dante said with excitement. Vergil slowly did as Dante told him. Oh no… It couldn't be…Vergil stopped and quickly re-wrapped the THING. Dante pouted.

"Verge! Show me!" He whined. Vergil violently shook his head. Why in the world did they give him a… and that card beside it… He wanted to murder something. Dante sighed and threw a baby blue present in Vergil's lap. Vergil picked it up and looked at Dante with a questioning look.

"What? I can't give you something?" The younger twin said and grinned. Vergil turned his gaze towards the present and carefully opened it. A dark blue scarf. It wasn't bad at all. He gently caressed the smooth fabric. Dante suddenly snatched it from him. Vergil opened his mouth to protest, but before he could do it Dante put the scarf around his neck and smiled towards him. The older twin blinked in surprise. The scarf felt smooth against his exposed neck. He touched it lightly with a small smile on his lips.

Dante couldn't believe this! He made his brother smile. That was like one of the hardest tasks ever! It made him happy to see that Vergil liked his present. It had taken him several hours to find it. Vergil shoved his hand in his pocket and handed him a small black present. Dante smiled happily. He wanted to kiss his brother, but he guessed he would get hit in the face if he tried. Instead he went to open the present. Inside was a small silver necklace. It was really beautiful. A small silver moon with red and blue stones. On the other side of the moon he could read his own name and Vergil's. Dante knew that Vergil didn't mean anything special by putting his name beside Dante's, but he couldn't help but feel really happy. He put the necklace around his neck and hugged Vergil who immediately froze in his sitting position.

"Thank you Verge!" He said and then let go of hid brother. It was time to eat that cake.

Vergil was asleep. Dante was watching him. He himself couldn't sleep at all. He slowly reached down to his neck to touch the necklace Vergil had given him. He must have asked someone to make it especially for Dante. Dante knew things like that were expensive and could only feel happy that Vergil spent so much money on him. His eyes turned towards Vergil's side of the room again. The scarf was neatly folded and put and put on the bedside table. The new book was lying beside it. The unopened present was lying in one of the desk drawers. Dante really wanted to know what it was. He got up from his bed and sneaked his way over to Vergil's desk. He opened the drawer and found the present. Dante quickly opened it and almost started to laugh. Oh, their mother was wonderful! They had given Vergil a dildo. He had a hard time trying not to laugh and then he fined the small gift card beside it. He quickly read it.

"It will help you get ready for the mating." Dante was shaking with laughter. Poor Vergil. He quickly re-wrapped it and put it back in the drawer. His eyes turned to his sleeping brother. Vergil was tossing and turning. Dante stopped dead in his tracks. Vergil was crying. Vergil didn't cry. He never did! He didn't even cry when their cat died. Dante had been crying though. Seeing his brother cry in his sleep made Dante unsure of what to do. He slowly went to stand beside Vergil's bed. He hesitated a moment before he lay down beside him. He carefully turned Vergil towards him and held him close to his chest. Slowly Dante caressed his brother's hair and held him protectively. Vergil sobbed quietly for a couple of minutes before he became quiet. Dante wondered what could make his brother cry like that. He couldn't think of anything. Vergil was the cold one. The one who never cried. He watched his brother's tear stained face. He was so vulnerable. Dante realized that now. Vergil's presence made Dante relax and soon he too fell asleep.

The sun rose and shone in through the window. It hit the older Sparda in his face and made him stir in his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. Confused he turned his head just to come face to face with Dante. He screamed in surprised and shoved Dante out of the bed. The younger Sparda woke up as soon as he hit the floor.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Vergil yelled. Dante seemed confused for a moment.

"What?" He asked and stood up. Slowly he seemed to understand what Vergil was yelling about.

"Well… I just slept in the same bed as you. Like when we were kids." He said and shrugged. Vergil got out of the bed. Dante tried not to look at his brother's bare chest.

"We are not kids Dante! We're fifteen and yesterday you… Argh! I can't take it! Will you stop doing things that will make me uncomfortable?" The older twin yelled. Dante bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"Okay Vergil…" He said silently. Vergil relaxed a little.

"Thank you!" He said and sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Dante wanted to cry. Why couldn't Vergil love him? Their mother had said to give Vergil some time, but Dante thought, no, he knew it would never happen. Vergil would never love him like that. Dante slowly exited the room to go down and drown his sorrows with breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Give Vergil some time she said. How about four fucking years! Dante, nineteen years old, was pacing in his room. Their mother had said that Vergil would love him back, but really? Dante had been waiting for Vergil for four years, but no damn love! All he had gotten was the cold shoulder. Vergil was much colder and a lot quieter than before. Dante hadn't seen him for two years. He missed him so much and he still loved him so much that it hurt just thinking about him. Where could his beloved twin brother run off to? He stopped pacing. He needed to get distracted. Maybe he could go visit some of his friends? They were probably at the bar. He thought about it for a couple of second and then decided that it was a good idea. He grabbed his red coat and left the apartment. A couple of beers would make him feel less miserable. He didn't need to take rebellion with him. The sword wouldn't be needed and if something happened… well, he had ebony and ivory. That was enough.

The bar was relatively new. It was called Broken Dreams. It suited Dante perfectly. He and his friends had found the bar by accident and had taken a liking to it. As soon as Dante stepped through the door he spotted Mai, Clarice and Luther by a table. He knew it! Luther was the one who saw him first.

"Dante! Get your ass over here!" he yelled. Mai and Clarice laughed. Mai was the only one who still wasn't drunk when Dante joined them at the table.

"Hi Dante." She smiled and emptied her glass of whisky. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Dante had tried dating her. They both loved someone who didn't love them back. They had tried to forget it and move on, but it didn't work out that well. They ended up as friends instead. Mai was really good with a rifle. She always carried her weapons with her. The only visible weapon was her rifle though. The rest was hidden beneath her clothes… or in her boots. Dante remembered finding a dagger in her right boot once. He met Clarice at another bar. She had tried flirting with him, but failed. God she was worthless at it, but she was a really nice drinking partner. She wasn't blonde like Mai. Her hair was pitch black. Dante had always liked that colour. It suits her dark personality so well. She was a very mean sadist. He had experienced her sadistic side. NEVER AGAIN. That was all he was going to say about it. Luther, Dante's only male friend, was a bit odd. He knew a lot of people and always helped him get work. He was a kind of mystery. No one knew where he lived, what he worked with or if he had any family. All they really knew about him was his name.

Three beers later and Dante started to feel better. Who needed Vergil? He wasn't the sexiest… smartest… most wonderful person Dante knew. No, he knew much better people like… that beggar outside his apartment… He sighed heavily. Who did he try to fool? Clarice took a zip of her… was it fourteenth beer?

"Thinking of that ice prince brother of yours again?" She asked and giggled as Luther licked her neck. Dante thought that humanity would suffer less damage if they just got a room. He would suffer less at least. Still he nodded at her question.

"I can't stop thinking about him. Like… Where is he right now? What is he doing? How is he?" Dante sighed. Mai pulled at his coat.

"How about at the dance floor, dancing and enjoying it?" She asked. Dante turned his gaze towards her.

"Mai… What are you talking about?" He asked, but she just nodded towards the dance floor. He rose an eyebrow and followed her gaze. His mouth fell open. This couldn't be true! On the dance floor was a perfect copy of Dante's brother. His white hair almost sparkled in the light. He was dressed in tight leather pants and a matching vest without a shirt. The clothes were… not like him, but he was really sexy in them. His eyes were closed as he danced to the music with another man. The man had his hands on Vergil's waist and Vergil didn't do anything to remove them. He rather looked like he enjoyed the contact. Jealousy. The feeling came and started to poison Dante's veins as soon as he saw them. The man let his hands slide lower until they rested on Vergil's ass. Vergil opened his eyes, but the man quickly raised his right hand to close them again. Jealousy mixed together with rage as Dante saw the man squeeze his brother's ass. Vergil flinched and bit his lip. Dante could see the blood that started to trail down his chin. When the man bent forward to lick the trail of blood off his brother he snapped. He quickly rose from his seat and made his way to them. Dante could hear Mai, Clarice and Luther yell something, but he didn't listen.

Vergil didn't like this at all. He had agreed to do whatever the winner of the bet wanted for five hours, but he didn't imagine something like this. It was so humiliating. Even if he was a man of honour this was becoming a bit too much for him. Victor, as the man was called whispered a few dirty words in his ear. Vergil instinctively shut of his hearing. After living with Dante for seventeen years you learned to do that. Suddenly the hands on his ass were gone and he heard a loud crack. He opened his eyes. His brother stood above Victor, who was lying on the ground. Dante looked furious. Vergil suspected that his brother still had feelings for him. If that was the case this could turn out ugly.

"Dante…" Vergil breathed. The younger twin turned around and looked at him. The fury was still in his eyes. If Vergil had been prepared for what was coming next he probably wouldn't have been in an awkward situation later. Dante suddenly grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder.

"Hey Dante! What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled and kicked his younger brother. Every time his foot made contact with whatever part of Dante's body a feeling of satisfaction hit him. He could hear Dante say goodbye to someone, but didn't really care who. He just wanted to feel the ground beneath his feet.

"Dante? Where are you going? I can walk by myself! DANTE!"

It wasn't until they had left Broken Dreams far behind that Dante finally put Vergil down, but on a bench. Vergil glared at him as Dante straddled him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Dante, what the hell are you doing? First you punch Victor without knowing what's going on and then…" Vergil began, but Dante interrupted him.

"Shut up. So his name is Victor? Have you done it with him?" He said slowly. Vergil kept glaring at him.

"What the hell? I'm not gonna answer…"

"Have you had sex with him Vergil?" Dante said, this time with a more demanding tone. Vergil gave him a weird look.

"No! Are you stupid? Dante, I lost a bet. That's all. Did it look like I enjoyed him touching me?" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Dante avoided his gaze. To tell the truth… He had been engulfed by his jealousy. He hadn't even noticed what expression Vergil had when dancing with that man. Dante refused to call him by name.

"It seems that you once again didn't think." Vergil said.

"Now get off of me." Dante slowly did as Vergil wanted. Instead of straddling his brother he chose to sit beside him.

"I've missed you." He confessed and looked at Vergil. The older twin's eyes were closed. Dante let himself take a better look at Vergil. The clothes made him look really sexy, but he couldn't help but notice that his brother had gotten thinner. Did he eat enough? Maybe he was sick?

"Hey Verge…" Dante began. A small smile graced his brother's lips.

"Wow… It's been a long time since you called me that." He mused. Dante didn't smile. He was too worried.

"Verge, are you feeling well? Do you get enough to eat? You're not sick are you?" He asked. Vergil turned his gaze towards him.

"What? No, I'm fine." He said and raised an eyebrow. Dante put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've lost weight. Now tell me what's wrong or I'll kiss you." He said. Vergil blushed.

"What… Stupid. You sound like a worried mother. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not sick or anything. I've just… I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. That's all." He said and awkwardly scratched his neck. This situation felt really weird. He blinked in surprise as Dante pulled him in for a hug.

"Dante… What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hugging you?" Dante answered with a grin. Vergil sighed. He had such a stupid little brother.

"Okay. Let go of me. I'm done with being all nice now. Don't. Touch. Me." He said and stood up. Dante gave him a sad look. It reminded Vergil of a lost puppy. He snorted and started to walk away.

"Hey bro?" Dante said. Vergil threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Where are you staying?" Dante asked. Vergil gave him a cold smile.

"At the hotel near the station." He answered and left.

Dante stared at the ceiling. The hotel near the station… Should he? He wanted to go visit Vergil, but he didn't know how the older Sparda would react. He could take the fact that Vergil had told him where he was staying as an invitation, but was unsure if he should accept it. Vergil could have just answered him to make it easier to leave, but Dante wanted to believe that Vergil wanted him to come over. He sat up and decided. He was going to see his brother. He would go even if Vergil threw him out when he was there.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He yelled and jumped onto his feet. He had to look his best. His hair looked fine. Should he put on a shirt? Nah, but he had to put on his coat. There. He flashed his reflection his best smile.

"All ready to go." He said and brought rebellion with him. He may need it. He stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him. He didn't lock it. No one ever bothered break into these apartments anyway. They were cheap as hell after all. He quickly went down the stairs and out on the street. It was hard for him not to run all the way to Vergil, but he managed to keep a normal, slightly faster, pace when walking. He began to think about what to say to Vergil when he opened the door. Something like "Hello brother" or "I wanted to see you Vergil Onii-chan"? The last one felt weird. Dante laughed at his own thoughts and settled for a normal hello.

Dante stared at the door. This was the hotel Vergil stayed at. The woman at the reception had told him that the only guy with white hair that was staying there stayed in room 104. The numbers on the door said 104. Dante hesitated for only a couple of seconds before he knocked on the door. He waited for a couple of minutes. When nothing happened he knocked again.

"I'm coming…" He heard a voice from the other side of the door say. Dante smiled. It definitely was his brother's voice. The door opened and Dante forgot everything he wanted to say. Vergil stood in front of him dressed in only a couple of blue slack pants. A towel was laying on his head and small droplets of water dropped from his hair and down on the floor. Dante forced himself not to lick his lips at the sight of his brother, fresh out of the shower. The pants Vergil wore were hanging low on his hips and Dante could see that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He had probably just gotten out of the shower when the younger twin had knocked on the door and had just put on anything near. Vergil looked surprised.

"Dante? What are you…? Never mind. Come in." He stepped aside and let Dante inside the room. Vergil closed the door behind him. Dante stepped forward and grabbed the towel on Vergil's head. He began to dry the older twin's hair with a smile on his lips.

"I can do it myself." Vergil said, but didn't do anything to stop him. Dante laughed.

"There. All done." He said and handed Vergil the towel. The older twin took it and went into the bathroom. Dante sat down on the bed. Everything was clean and tidy, just like Vergil. He smiled. His brother hadn't thrown him out and it made him happy. Vergil came out of the bathroom and picked up a hairbrush from the bedside table. Dante tilted is head to one side.

"Come over here Vergil. I'll brush your hair for you." He said. Vergil hesitated for a moment until he handed Dante the hairbrush and sat down on the ground in front of him. Dante started to slowly brush his twin's hair. It was still damp from the shower and smelled really nice. He could hear Vergil sigh. Dante knew that his hair was a weak point and intentionally made his movements slower.

"Hey Verge?" Dante said and smiled as Vergil made a sound, telling him that he was listening.

"How long has it been since you last slept?" He continued. Vergil sighed a little.

"Five… days…" He said. Dante bit his lip. Well, the older twin did say that he had a lot of nightmares lately.

"Hey… Verge?" Dante said again, but got no answer. He blinked in surprise.

"Vergil?" He asked and bent down to get a better look at his brother's face. Vergil's eyes were closed. Was he asleep?

"Did you just fall asleep on me?" Dante asked with a pout, but soon smiled. He put the hairbrush on the bedside table and bent down to pick Vergil up. He was too light. Dante made a note to himself. He had to make Vergil eat something when he woke up. He put his brother in the bed and pulled up the cover.

"Good night Vergil." He said and gently kissed his forehead.

Dante opened his eyes. Where was he? This wasn't his apartment. Oh, right. He had gone to the hotel where Vergil was staying and the bastard had fallen asleep and Dante had slept on the couch. He yawned and sat up. He looked at the bed. Vergil was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. There was no sign of the nightmares he had spoken of.

"Dan… te…" Dante stared at Vergil. He swore that he saw Vergil's lips moving. He hadn't imagined it and they had said his name. Dante's name. He quickly rose from the couch and made his way over to the bed. It started to get interesting.

"Wait… Don't…" Vergil said and moaned lightly. Was Dante dreaming or was Vergil dreaming what he thought he was dreaming? Vergil made a pained noise. Dante stared at him. No, it didn't sound like a wet dream. Vergil threw his head to the side. Was this one of the nightmares he had spoken of? The older twin whimpered pathetically.

"No… I'm sorry…" He said and his breathing hitched. Was Vergil about to cry just like that night four years ago? Dante didn't want to see it so he gently started to shake his brother.

"Vergil, wake up." He said and shook him a little more violently. Vergil suddenly opened his eyes. They were filled with tears that had yet to fall. He looked confused for a second and then his eyes focused on Dante. Nothing prepared the younger twin for what happened next. Vergil threw his arms around Dante's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Dante blinked stupidly. It took him a few seconds to carefully wrap his arms around his shivering brother.

"Sssch. Its okay, Vergil. It was just a dream. Calm down." He said. It felt weird to be the calm one. It was Vergil's job. He gently patted him on the head. What were his brother's nightmares about? Something felt horribly wrong. What was up with Vergil?

"It's okay. It's okay." He said, gently rocking him in his arms. He could feel small drops land on his bare skin and knew that Vergil was crying. For some reason it felt like it was Dante's fault that his brother was crying. He didn't know why. It could have with the fact that Vergil had said his name in his sleep. Vergil's arms became limp and fell down at his sides, but he kept his face buried in Dante's shoulder. Dante kissed his brother's head and continued whispering kind and calming words until Vergil stopped crying. Dante gently pushed Vergil away so that he could look at him. His eyes were red from crying.

"Are you feeling better now?" Dante asked. Vergil nodded slowly. That was a good sign.

"Good. Do you want to talk about the dream?" Vergil shook his head. A no then.

"Are they always this bad?" Dante asked. Vergil shook his head.

"No… They're usually… worse." He said and wiped away the still remaining tears. Dante stared at him. Worse? If this one made Vergil cry and unable to calm down for several minutes… He couldn't imagine what the dreams that were worse would do to him.

"How long have you had these dreams?" Dante asked. Vergil met his gaze.

"What's with all the questions?" He asked. Dante sighed.

"Just answer Verge." He said as calm as he could. Vergil nodded.

"Four years." He said. The answer wasn't good at all.

Dante waited outside the hotel for Vergil to join him. The older twin had agreed to eat breakfast out with him. Dante was happy that his brother didn't turn him down, but he was still worried about him. Four years. It meant that the dreams had already started when Dante had calmed him down the night of their fifteenth birthday. Vergil came out of the hotel and Dante decided to worry later. Vergil wore a blue shirt and matching tight pants. Blue really was his color. Dante then noticed the thing around his brother's neck and couldn't do anything but stare.

"You still have it." He whispered and gently brushed his fingers against the scarf that he had given Vergil on their fifteenth birthday. Vergil blushed lightly.

"Uhm… Yeah. I like it a lot." He said and looked away. Dante smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" He yelled and dragged Vergil to some unknown destination.

"Whoa! Dante! Slow down!" Vergil said, but Dante didn't listen. He didn't stop until they were outside a restaurant he knew Vergil would like.

"We'll eat here." He said and pointed at the sign. Vergil shook his head and then read the sign.

"Hailey's?" He said, but didn't really get to say anything else until Dante dragged him inside.

"A table for two." He said two the girl meeting them at the entrance and she lead them to an empty table.

"W-Wait Dante!" Vergil said as they stopped by the table.

"What?" Dante asked and flashed him a smile.

"Can you really afford to eat here?" Vergil asked as Dante pulled out the chair for him. He sat down and Dante went around the table to sit down on his own chair.

"Yup and I'm treating you to whatever you may want." He answered. Quiet. Dante gave Vergil a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't really see you with a lot of money…" Vergil said. Dante just laughed and ordered them something he thought Vergil would like. The food arrived only a couple of minutes later.

"Eat up!" Dante said and watched as Vergil picked up his fork. Just as Dante suspected… Vergil didn't eat much.


	3. Chapter 3

I probably forgot to mention (SORRY ABOUT THAT) that when I began writing this it was meant to be a three-chapter-story. So this is the last chapter! I'm not really happy with some parts of it, but it's much longer then the others! I hope you enjoyed the story! Btw, this is the first bowchikabowow scene I have ever written, so I'm sorry if it's bad! I hope you all had fun while reading this story!

This chapter is dedicated to PrettyKittyGoesRawr for being awesome and cheering me up when I was in a state of exam panic.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Vergil!" The older Sparda sighed and put down the book he was reading.

"Are you here again?" He asked and suppressed a yawn. Dante entered the room with a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw his brother. Vergil's hair was a mess. His shirt was buttoned in the wrong way and he had dark rings under his eyes. Dante could swear that his brother was even paler than before.

"Oh shit… Verge, how are you feeling?" He asked worriedly and kneeled down beside the armchair his brother was sitting in. Vergil put the book on the table.

"I'm afraid that I can't give you a positive answer." He said and rose on his feet. Dante did the same.

"It's been months Vergil. Don't tell me that you still have nightmares? You told me that they had stopped!" He said and pouted. Vergil yawned.

"Hn… Well, I lied. Obviously…" He said tiredly. Dante sighed and unbuttoned Vergil's shirt. Vergil let him do it. He didn't have enough energy to really care. Dante sighed and began to re-button the shirt.

"Seriously. You're so tired that you can't even button your own shirt right." He mumbled.

"And what's up with the messy hair?" He continued and the patted his brother's right cheek gently.

"You need some sleep bro." Dante took his hand and lead him to the bed, making him sit down.

"Dante…" Vergil said with his eyes half closed.

"I don't want to sleep." He continued. Dante almost laughed.

"You sound like a child. Now lie down and get some sleep. I'll wake you up if I hear something that makes me think that you have a nightmare. Okay?" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Vergil looked at him for a while and snorted.

"I'm not going to sleep." He said and stood up, but tripped over his own feet and fell. Dante caught him.

"Yes, you are." Dante said. He didn't get an answer, but he knew Vergil was awake. He laid his brother down in the bed and pulled the covers to his chin. Vergil looked at him and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but his eyes fell closed and soon his mouth followed. Dante sighed with relief.

* * *

Dante heard a scream. It sounded so horrible that he quickly left the kitchen and ran into the bedroom. Vergil was tossing and turning. Dante ran over to the bed and began to shake him.

"Fucking nightmares!" he said and shook his brother again.

"Vergil! Wake up!" He yelled as the older twin began to claw at his face, probably fighting with some enemy in his dream. Dante grabbed his wrist and held them down.

"Vergil!" The older Sparda gasped and opened his eyes. They were wide with fear and at first he didn't seem to recognize Dante, but after a couple of minute he began to relax.

"Are you calm now?" The younger twin asked and let go of his brother's wrists.

"You… lied… to me…." Vergil said and stared at him, his breathing was still a bit faster than normal. Dante gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You said… that… you would… wake me up." Oh, so that's what he was talking about. Dante sighed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you until you screamed." To Dante's surprise Vergil hugged him back. Dante gently played with Vergil's hair. The white looks felt so smooth against his skin.

"Verge… Is it really impossible for you to love me?" He asked. He could feel Vergil tense up beneath him.

"I… I don't know. Will you make the nightmares go away if I do? If you really could make it happen I would really consider loving you in the way you want me to." Was the answer he got. Dante could feel Vergil's hot breath against his neck.

"Then I'll magically kiss the nightmares away." Dante said with a laugh and placed a gentle kiss on Vergil's lips. The older twin blushed, but didn't say anything.

"You only got ten minutes of sleep. Try to sleep some more." Dante said with a smile. The blush on his brother's cheeks was adorable. Vergil nodded lightly and closed his eyes. He was asleep just a couple of minutes later.

* * *

Dante must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes it was light outside. He yawned sighed a little. Sleeping on the couch was not the most comfortable thing, but it worked. He closed his eyes again, hoping to gain a few more minutes of sleep. It was oddly quiet. There were no sounds coming from Vergil's room that indicated that he had a nightmare. Maybe he should go check on him. He opened his eyes and yelped. Vergil's face was just a few inches from his own.

"How did you do it?" The older Sparda asked. Dante stared at him.

"D-did what?" He stuttered. Did he do something wrong?

"Take the nightmares away." Vergil answered. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Vergil's words sank in.

"Are you serious? You didn't have any nightmares?" Dante asked. He was really confused.

"Not a single one." Vergil answered him.

"So tell me how you did it." No nightmares. Dante had kissed Vergil and the result was no nightmares. Fucking amazing!

"It's the magic of my love dear brother." Dante said with a grin.

"Only I can destroy those nightmares of yours with a single kiss!" Vergil blushed when his brother mentioned the kiss.

"It must have been luck." He said.

"Nope. It was pure love Verge. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Love? Love can't just magically take away my nightmares." Vergil said. Dante smiled and pressed his lips against his brother's before he could move. The older Sparda twin's eyes widened in shock and he quickly withdrew from the couch. Dante sat up and watched as his brother's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, really? You told me you would seriously consider it. So think about what your answer will be." He said with a grin. Vergil turned his head to the side, refusing to look at him. Dante watched him struggling with his thoughts, a small smile on his lips the whole time. The younger Sparda decided to help him decide a little what to do.

"If you do want to give a relationship a shot I could always take away those nightmares and as a bonus I could make you feel good. I would touch your skin with my hands. Your chest, your arms, your legs and everything. I would slowly let my tongue circle your nipples while my hands would work some part further down." He said seductively. Did he imagine it or had Vergil started to tremble slightly? At that moment Dante knew that his words were getting to him.

"Think about it." He said and smiled as Vergil hurriedly left the room.

* * *

Stupid Dante! Vergil blushed as he stopped walking. How could he say all those things like… like it was something normal! He shook his head. And why in the world had he started to imagine Dante doing these things to him? He was probably still tired or was he becoming sick? He was refusing the idea that he might feel something for his brother in that way. That was just wrong. He didn't care if it was normal for twins in the demon world. It just felt wrong. He sighed. Dante **had **taken away his nightmares. At least for now. Maybe he should give it a shot? No, he couldn't, but… It was such a hard decision.

"What do I do?" He mumbled to himself. He heard steps from behind and threw a glance over his shoulder. Someone put a hand over his eyes.

"What the? Dante, what are you doing?" He asked and reached up to pull his hand away, but Dante slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Keep your eyes closed." Dante's voice said.

"What for?" Vergil asked, but did as he was told. He could feel his brother remove his hand and replace it with some kind of fabric. A blindfold? Why was Dante putting a blindfold on him?

"Why is it that you don't want me to see anything?" He asked. Dante took his hand and led him somewhere.

"I want to try something out." He answered. Vergil's legs hit something and he fell forward.

"Whoa!" He landed on something soft. Was it the bed? He reached for the blindfold, but Dante grabbed his hands.

"Don't touch it." He said and placed a gentle kiss on Vergil's lips. Vergil gasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked and blushed. How should he react? Hit Dante in the face? The problem was that he couldn't see him and if he tried to get rid of the blindfold Dante stopped him.

"Relax bro. If you don't like it then imagine I'm someone you like. Like I said before, I want to try something." Dante answered and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you stu…?" Vergil began, but Dante's lips cut him off. The younger Sparda's thumbs brushed teasingly over his brother's nipples. Vergil made a small noise, which got muffled by the kiss. How in the world did Dante expect him to imagine someone else doing this to him when he knew it was his brother?

* * *

Dante smiled and broke the kiss. He watched his older brother panting lightly, cheeks flushed. Oh god, it made him horny, but he knew that forcing Vergil to go all the way was too much. He bent down and sucked on his brother's sensitive neck, leaving a small hickey. Mine, he thought when it was done. He laughed quietly as he continued leaving marks on Vergil's neck, collarbone and chest. Vergil bit the back of his hand. He didn't want to make any noises. He didn't even know why he let Dante do this to him. He didn't understand it, but for some reason he didn't dislike it. Dante's mouth was currently marking his chest. The younger Sparda pulled away Vergil's hand from his mouth.

"I want to hear your voice Verge." He whispered and let his tongue circle Vergil's right nipple. The older Sparda moaned lightly. Dante unbuttoned his brother's pants and pulled them down. His finger played with the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down his legs.

"Wait… Dant-ah!" Vergil gasped as Dante's fingers gently wrapped themselves around his half erect cock. Dante gently began to stroke him, drawing sinful moans and noises from his mouth. Dante kept stroking him with one hand and with the other he grabbed one of Vergil's hands and kissed his knuckles.

"You're so beautiful Vergil." Dante said and kissed the palm of his hand. Vergil just moaned lightly. Dante smiled and then concentrated on Vergil throbbing cock. He kissed then tip and teasingly let his tongue circle it. Vergil gasped and moaned.

"Dan…te…" He said, panting. Dante could feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight by hearing his own name escape his brother's lips. He couldn't believe it! Vergil was liking what he did to him! It was with new confidence that he continued pleasuring his twin. He ran his tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, drawing another moan from Vergil's lips. He really liked the sound. Dante grinned and then took his brother's member in his mouth.

"Oh…" He heard Vergil say. He hummed lightly and the vibrations made his brother moan. Dante began to play with Vergil's balls. The older Sparda's breathing was getting faster.

"Dante…" Vergil moaned and whimpered pathetically. Dante laughed quietly, his lips still around Vergil's cock. It apparently became too much for the older twin and he came, screaming Dante's name as he did so. Dante swallowed everything. Vergil tasted just like he remembered it. He licked his lips and finally untied the blindfold. Vergil's eyes were half closed. They were still dark with lust. His cheeks were bright red and his lips were slightly parted. Dante grinned.

"So fucking sexy." He said and kissed his brother, with tongue and everything, letting him taste his own semen.

Vergil blushed. He couldn't believe this. How could he have let it happen? Dante was smiling at him from the other side of the table, with that stupid strawberry sundae in front of him. Vergil tried his best not to look at him. It just made him feel embarrassed. Dante laughed quietly.

"It's not unusual for you to be quiet, but I think this new shy Vergil is kind of cute." He said. Vergil wanted to hit him or himself. He just wanted to hit something. He snorted and continued not looking at his brother. Dante sighed and threw some of his sundae on him. Vergil turned his face towards him and stared at him, with the sundae running down his cheek.

"You finally looked at me!" Dante exclaimed. Vergil kept staring at him.

"Did you just throw food on me?" He asked and his stare turned into a glare.

"Hell yeah I did! You wouldn't look at me." Dante said and pouted in that way that only he could. Vergil closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't. If I look at you I become… angry." He said. He had been close to telling Dante that he would remember the way in which Dante had touched him.

"Oh, don't lie to yourself Verge. You liked it and you know it." Dante said with a grin. Vergil blushed.

"I-I did not." He said and opened his eyes to glare at his brother, who grinned like an idiot.

"You're stuttering." He said. He knew he was close to winning the argument, but Vergil wouldn't back down without a fight.

"I most certainly am not and I did not enjoy what you did to me!" He said and rose from his chair. Dante rose from his own chair and walked around the table. He now stood beside him.

"Oh really?" Dante said and licked the sundae off Vergil's cheek. It sent a shiver through the older twin's body and a small sigh left his lips.

"But it seems you don't dislike my mouth." He whispered into his ear.

"I…" Vergil began, but Dante gently placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't deny your feelings for me." He said and then left the shop. Vergil was left standing by the table, staring into nothing.

* * *

"Hey… Dante." Dante threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Verge. You want some pizza?" He asked and held up a slice.

"Uhm… No thank you. I just wanted to tell you something." Vergil said, looking down on his feet. This was going to be so hard. Dante shrugged and turned towards his pizza again.

"Okay. What do you want?" He asked.

"Right… I might… somehow… maybe… almost… actually… like… you." Vergil said, not really knowing what he was actually trying to say. Dante stopped with the pizza just in front of his mouth.

"What?" He asked. Vergil started fidgeting. He didn't really want to say it again, but he knew he hadn't really been that clear.

"Uhm… I think I might have denied my feelings for you… and… I might… actually like you." He said nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Dante had made it seem so easy, but it was harder then it looked.

"Come again?" Dante said. Vergil sighed.

"Please don't make me say it again." He begged. Dante rose from the chair and turned around.

"Don't worry. I'm just teasing you." He said with a smile and walked over to him. He crashed their mouths together, wrapping his arms around Vergil's waist. His brother put his arms around his neck a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, come on Vergil. It's not like I haven't kissed you before. Do you still think that being brothers and lovers is wrong?" Dante said against his lips. He broke the kiss and looked into Vergil's blue eyes.

"No, but… it feels a bit weird…" Vergil answered him. Dante laughed.

"It's okay if you feel that way. I don't care! I finally have you in my arms… willingly." He kissed Vergil again.

"Shall we do something that will really make you blush?" Dante asked and made Vergil tense a bit.

"I don't like that tone…" The older Sparda said.

* * *

"T-tell me how this h-happened?" Vergil stuttered. His hands were tied to the headboard of the bed and Dante's fingers were doing something he really didn't want to think about in his lower area.

"I seduced you, tied you to the headboard, gave you a blowjob and now I'm stretching you. It will hurt otherwise." Dante answered him. Vergil was blushing like mad. He hadn't really been prepared for this kind of thing. For sex.

"That's n-not what I… ah… meant." He said and moaned lightly as Dante's other hand began distracting him by stroking his cock.

"Then what did you mean dearest brother?" Dante asked with an all too sweet smile. Vergil had a hard time focusing his gaze on him.

"Why do I let you do these things to me?" He asked and moaned loudly as Dante's fingers hit something within him that sent pleasure coursing through his body.

"Oh, I think I found it." Dante said with a grin as Vergil moaned again. Vergil's brain barely registered the words. He couldn't think straight. Dante continued to thrust his fingers inside Vergil's body until he finally withdrew them. Vergil made a whining noise and blushed even harder when he heard it. His brother just laughed quietly and positioned himself between Vergil's legs.

Are your ready Verge?" He asked with a big grin. The older Sparda nodded slightly. Dante began to push himself inside. When Vergil felt Dante's cock enter him it also started to hurt. He grimaced. It didn't really hurt as much as he had imagined, but it was probably thanks to Dante preparing him. Soon Dante was fully sheathed inside him. The younger twin kissed his brother's thigh. Vergil shuddered lightly.

"Are you okay Verge?" Dante asked and looked at him, worry in his eyes. Vergil suddenly remembered that this was Dante's first time too. He nodded lightly, not really able to speak at the moment. Dante smiled and began to move. He pulled himself out a bit before slamming his cock back in. Vergil gasped. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't really unpleasant. It just felt a bit weird in the beginning. Soon Dante found a nice and steady pace and found the spot that made Vergil throw back his head and moan with pleasure.

"So sexy…" The younger twin whispered and picked up the pace, making sure that he hit the spot every time he pushed himself in again.

"Oh… Dante…" Vergil moaned, his eyes dark with lust. Dante licked his lips.

"Say my name again." He commanded and licked a trail on his inner thigh. Vergil chose to obey. He couldn't really think anyway.

"Dante…" He said. Dante moaned lightly upon hearing his name coming from those sinful lips.

"Vergil." He said. He was getting close.

"Dante… I'm about to…" Vergil began, but Dante interrupted him.

"Yeah, me too." With one final thrust he came, dragging Vergil with him. Dante fell down onto his brother, his cock sliding out of Vergil's ass.

"That was amazing." He panted. Vergil nodded lightly.

"Yeah… Untie me now."

* * *

Dante left the bathroom, freshly showered. Vergil was already dressed. He had showered before him so it was logical. The older Sparda was standing by the window, looking at the sky. Dante walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

"Oh, I definitely like this shy cute Vergil. We are finally mates." He said. Vergil glared at him.

"Shut up." He said. Dante laughed and went to put some clothes on. Vergil sighed and continued looking out the window. Dante came back.

"Hey Verge… I just thought of something. What were those nightmares of yours about?" He asked. Vergil tensed and refused to look at him. Dante tilted his head to the said and was just about to say that he didn't have to answer when Vergil spoke.

"They were mostly about you… dying." He said quietly. Dante looked surprised. He hadn't really thought it was something like that.

"How?" He asked.

"By my hand… I turned into some kind of monster, wanting to kill you and succeeded. When you fell to the ground I became myself again." Vergil answered. So that was what all the crying and begging for forgiveness was? Dante hugged him.

"But they have stopped, right?" He asked with a small smile.

"They have…" Vergil answered him. Dante laughed happily.

"Good! Oh, right! What do you think about my idea? I was thinking of opening a shop named Devil May Cry…"

END


End file.
